


Alteans: A Voltron 'Heathers AU'

by BlandProtagonist



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lance as Veronica, Other, allurance, i messed around with the story a bit but it'll stick to the general plot, implied heith possibly but not really, just script, musical numbers, pidge as jd, plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlandProtagonist/pseuds/BlandProtagonist
Summary: On the Atlas, heading to find the lost colony, Lance and Allura strike a deal meant to be simple and temporary. Instead, he finds himself lying and betraying his friends for the three Alteans. Pidge decides to step in before it goes to far and ends up winning Lance over. But she's got more extreme plans and Lance quickly finds himself trying to help provoke a war.THIS IS ONLY SCRIPT. If y'all want me to go all out with this in a separate work, I will.





	1. Scene One: A Job To Do

_ (Scene starts in the Atlas. LANCE sits at the desk in his Atlas dorm, typing out another message to home.)  
_

[LANCE, spoken while typing]  
March something-th, I don't remember what year it is  
Dear Rachel:  
I think I'm an okay person. You know, I think that there's at least _a little_ good in everyone, but—here I am again! In the middle of space! I'm looking around at all these people, some that I've known my whole life and I've started wondering - what are we really doing?

 

[HUNK, sitting on the bed]  
Fighting? Saving? Judging? Blaming? Running? Tracking?

 

_[LANCE sighs.]_

  
[LANCE]  
We were so tiny, happy and shiny  
Playing tag and getting chased

 

[HUNK]  
Reading, puzzles, Nascondino

 

[LANCE]  
Singing and clapping, laughing and napping  
Baking cookies, eating paste

[HUNK]  
Drawing, slides and swing sets  


 

[LANCE]  
Then we got bigger, that was the trigger  
Packing up and leaving Earth  
Welcome to my life, it's hardly the high life  
Defending the universe

Hold your breath and count the days  
We'll be coming home soon

[HUNK, doubtful]  
We hope  


 

[LANCE]  
If our family's safe it's worth it  
But crow do I miss you!

But I know, I know, I've got a job to do  
I pray, I pray for a better way  
If we won back then, we could win again  
Then we'll be home again... 

 

[HUNK]  
Just not today.

War, weapons, death, slaughter, carnage, bloodbath

 

_[Pause.]_

 

[LANCE, unamused (turning to face HUNK)]  
Lighten up a bit, will ya?

_[Turns back to computer.]_

 

_[Play.]_

 

[LANCE, sung]  
Things will easy, once we can set free  
The Altean colony  
Wake from this nightmare, fly away from here  
Then spend the summer on the beach

Dream of the crashing waters  
And the warm sand at my feet  
Fight the urge to sneak away  
Take Red and simply leave  


[KEITH, knocking (on the other side of the door)]  
Lance, Hunk. Shiro called a briefing. Don't be late.

 

[LANCE (to himself)]  
Keith Kogane. Fourth year as leader and millionth year of being a huge prick

[KEITH]  
What did you say about me?

[LANCE]  
Aah, nothing!

 

_[Keith leaves]_

 

[LANCE]  
But I know, I know, I've got a job to do  
I pray, I pray for a better way  
There was peace before;  
We can find peace once more  
And we'll be home again..

_[Hunk sits up.]_

[Hunk, spoken]  
Hey

[LANCE, spoken]  
Hunk Garret. My best friend since diapers. He's the heart of Voltron and a genius mechanic.

[HUNK, spoken]  
We still on for movie night?

[LANCE, spoken]  
Yeah, you're on snack detail

 

_[LANCE and HUNK stand to leave.]_

  
[HUNK, spoken]  
Well, I picked out "The Princess Bride."

[LANCE, spoken]  
Ho-ho-ho, again? Wait, don't you have it memorized by now?

[HUNK, spoken]  
It's a classic! Besides, what can I say? I'm a sucker for a happy ending.

[SHIRO, greeting them as they step into the hall]  
Hey, Hunk. Lance.

[LANCE, spoken]  
Shiro. Former Black paladin and now the Atlas' Commander. His arm still kinda creeps me out, but he's still the coolest guy I know.

 

_[The group leaves together. Cut to PIDGE's view.]_

[PIDGE, spoken]  
Dear Diary:  
Why...  
Does it bother me?  
Why does he have to  
Look so smooth and talk like a creep?  
Why...  
Does he ignore me?  
Why did I hit him?   
Don't wanna fall but I'm knee-deep!  


How could this happen?  
Why must it be him?  
Somebody stop this!  
Send me a sign, please!  
Why is this happening?  
Have I gone crazy? 

_[PIDGE leads attention to conference]_

[CREW]  
Ahh! Romelle, Coran, Allura!

[LANCE, spoken]  
And then there's the Alteans. Their opinions matter a lot more now that we're about to go to war with their people.

[CREW]  
Ahh! Romelle, Coran, Allura!

[LANCE, spoken]  
Romelle, the Altean from the colony. She's a bit of a wild card but at least she's on our side.  
Coran, a royal advisor turned Atlas crewman. He knows a ton of stuff, but I usually don't know what he's talking about  
And Allura, the princess, formerly the love of my life  
Well... Maybe 'former' isn't exactly accurate

[CREW]  
Mmmm...

[LANCE, spoken (shrugging)]  
I'd still like to be her boyfriend

[CREW]  
But you've got a job to do...  
Mmmm...

[LANCE, spoken]  
But it's not like before.

[CREW]  
So stay on task...  
Ooooh...

[HUNK, spoken]  
You could do better

[CREW]  
But you've got a job to do...  
Ooooh...

[Veronica, joking and elbowing LANCE upon approach]  
Or you could kidnap her and photograph her in an abandoned warehouse and leave her tied up for the rats.

 

_[HUNK laughs.]_

 

[LANCE, face-palming]  
What is wrong with you two?

  
_[LANCE walks off and overhears a conversation. ALLURA, CORAN and ROMELLE are discussing the Altean colony. He follows the sound.]_

[ALLURA, spoken]  
I know this isn't going to be easy, but maybe we should try to negotiate.

[CORAN, spoken]  
I don't think Haggar is exactly the negotiating type.

[ROMELLE, spoken]  
Those people need our help. They don't understand the position they're in.

[PIDGE, spoken]  
Hey, Coran, Allura

_[ROMELLE leans into view.]_

...and Romelle. Maybe you didn't hear, but Shiro called a briefing just now.

[ALLURA, spoken]  
Ah, uh... We'll be there in a minute. We're in the middle of something.

[PIDGE, suspicious]  
Really.

[LANCE, spoken (butting in)]  
Yes, actually. Maybe we're planning something for a _certain someone_ to celebrate a _certain event_ , hm? 

[PIDGE, spoken (r emembering her birthday's approaching)]  
Whatever. Hurry up.

 

_[She leaves.]_

[ALLURA, spoken]  
Quick thinking, but why'd you cover for us?

[LANCE, spoken (hinting)]  
Uh... Well, everyone deserves a chance I guess...?

[ALLURA, spoken]  
Uh- _huh_.

_[LANCE awkwardly laughs]_

_[ALLURA thinks a moment.]_

[ALLURA, spoken]  
You swear you won't say anything to Shiro, about any of this...? This is practically mutiny, Lance.

 

_[LANCE nods. ALLURA sighs.]_

[ALLURA, sung]  
Well ya know, ya know, ya know  
It's temporary  
But we've got no choice  
If that's what it takes 

I guess we could try it  
If you can keep quiet  
So vow to secrecy 

[ROMELLE, sung]  
Help us fight for peace...

[CORAN, sung]  
Wait, this is mutiny...?

[ROMELLE]  
And save the colony

[ALLURA]  
...Okay?

[LANCE, spoken]  
Okay!

_[Walking into the briefing.]_

[SAM HOLT]  
We've called you all here  
So we can discuss  
Our entire plan thus far.

 

[SHIRO]  
I know this sudden  
A war out of nowhere  
But let's not forget who we are!

  
[CREW]  
Lead us to vict'ry  
We'll be triumphant  
Go down in hist'ry

[PIDGE, to HUNK]  
Where are the others?

_[THE ALTEANS and LANCE return...]_

[HUNK, spoken]  
Whoa

[CREW]  
Romelle, Coran, Allura...

[PIDGE]  
Wait, are they...?

[CREW]  
Romelle, Coran, Allura...

[KEITH]  
That's new.

[CREW]  
Romelle, Coran, Allura...

[HUNK, spoken]  
Lance?!

[CREW]  
La-a-ance? A-a-and? Allura?

_[THE ALTEANS part, revealing LANCE and ALLURA holding hands.]_

[LANCE]  
And I know, I know, I know  
I've got a job to do  
But nothing's gonna stop  
Ol' Lancey-Lance!

  
No need to cheer or clap  
I don't do autographs  
But I'm a paladin  
My work's just beginin'

 

[SAM HOLT]  
We've got a war to win!

 

[SHIRO]  
Nothing stands in our way!

[CREW]  
Romelle! Coran! Allura! La-a-ance!  
Romelle! Coran! Allura! La-a-ance!  
Pe-e-eace! Victory! History!  
Set them free! 

 


	2. Take The Shot (Candy Store)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lance isn't cooperating with the Alteans, Allura threatens to cut the deal.

[LANCE]  
Dear Rachel, it's been a while since me and Allura started dating. Actually, 'dating' isn't really the right word. It's more like she hangs out with me so I don't rat her out to Shiro. If this is all things will ever be between us, then I'm not sure I-

 

[HUNK]  
Hey. You've been scarce lately.

 

[LANCE]  
Yeah, well, I've been busy having a fantastic love life.

 

[HUNK, not believing him]  
Uh-huh. It seems seriously one-sided. You follow her around everywhere, all the time. Where are you going to draw the line?

 

[LANCE]  
Look, Hunk, I get that we've hardly hung ou-

 

[HUNK]  
No, it doesn't really bother me. We're roomies, though. But when's the last time you hung out with Pidge? Played a game or something?

 

[LANCE]  
... I don't know. I guess I'll try to do that soon.

[ROMELLE, from the outside of the door]  
Lance? Allura needs you to help us with something.

[LANCE]  
Alright, I'm coming.

 

[LANCE gets up to leave. Hunk stops him.]

 

[HUNK]  
See? No context, just immediately jumping up.

 

[LANCE]  
Hunk, I would do the same for you or Pidge or my family. It's not new.

 

[HUNK]  
Just think about what I've said. Maybe then you'll notice what the rest of us already have.

 

[LANCE and ROMELLE leave for ALLURA/ROMELLE's dorm, finding ALLURA and CORAN already inside.]

 

[ALLURA]  
We just got back from a rather troubling conversation with Keith. 

 

[LANCE]  
What do you mean?

 

[ALLURA]  
Apparently he, Hunk and Pidge all support the idea of fighting the Altean army head on. Obviously, us three are opposed.

 

[LANCE]  
And...?

 

[ROMELLE]  
And you never actually took a side. As a paladin of Voltron, you have to fight for what you believe is right. So pick a side.

 

[CORAN]  
To put it a little less harshly, do you support a negotiation attempt or intimidation via brute force?

 

[ALLURA]  
As Voltron's right hand, you have an incredible reach of influence on this ship, and within Voltron itself. If you can convince even one-

 

[LANCE]  
You guys want me to back you up, no questions asked? What if the colony attacks us first? Wait, no- they already did attack us! So if they meet us with hostility, we just roll over and beg for a peace treaty? I don't think so. I get where you're coming from, I really do, and I don't want to fight them, but if it's us or them, I'm going to put us first.

 

[ALLURA]  
Lance, if you take our side, you can easily swing on of the other three, and we could at least attempt a negotiation before attacking.

 

[LANCE]  
I think Haggar has made her intentions pretty clear already, princess.

 

[ALLURA takes a deep breath.]

 

[ALLURA]  
Innocent people's lives are at stake, here. Children who have no association with the army. How can you overlook that?

 

[LANCE]  
I'm not. I know what's at stake. But we have a job to do. Obviously we're not all that excited to be out here at all, but we're going to do everything we can to avoid casualties. Our fight is with Haggar and those that support her. We can't choose to fall back because children might lose their families. That's a reality of war. It happened to us. I hate it. But I support protecting innocent people and fighting the guilty people. That's what we're doing here. We want to save them, but we need to remember whose side they're on.

 

[ALLURA, sighing]  
I didn't want to have to do this, but...

 

Is this going to be problem?  
You having second thoughts?  
Do you not understand  
Why I've put you on the spot?  
I’d normally pass you up  
And I could do that again  
But I’m feeling nice  
Here’s some advice  
Listen up, paladin!

[ALTEANS]  
I like!

[ALLURA]  
Shiny things  
Circlets and earrings

[CORAN & ROMELLE]  
I like!

[ALLURA]  
To play it cool  
Hard to get  
Nobody's fool

[CORAN & ROMELLE]  
I like! 

[ALLURA]  
Bein' the boss  
Taking names  
Callin' shots

 

  
[CORAN & ROMELLE]  
I like!

 

[ALLURA]  
Centerstage  
And you can trust me when I say

If you lack the drive  
You can say goodbye  
To any chance you had with me

 

[CORAN & ROMELLE]  
Woah!

 

[ALLURA]  
Or you could give in  
Cause I'm offerin'  
The thing you're begging for constantly

 

[ALTEANS]  
Woah! Woah! Woah!  
So, whatchu waitin’ on?  
Take the chance before it's gone

 

[ALLURA]  
It’s time for you to prove  
That I am truly all you want

 

[CORAN & ROMELLE]  
So tell me Lance will you take the shot?

You could  
Turn the tide  
Of the war  
On our side

All you  
Have to do  
Support us  
Before the crew

If we  
Swing the crowd  
They will lay  
Their weapons down

 

[ALTEANS]  
Won't you give  
Peace a chance?  
You could be the hero, Lance!

 

[ROMELLE]  
‘Course if you don’t care  
Guess that you can bear  
The shame in knowing what you've just refused  
  
[ALTEANS]  
Woah!  
  
[ROMELLE]  
Or you can save your pride  
Just take our side  
Make your mind up cause it's time to choose  
  


[ALTEANS]  
Woah! Woah! Woah!  
So, whatchu waitin’ on?  
Take the chance before it's gone

[ALLURA]  
It’s time for you to prove  
That I am truly all you want

[CORAN & ROMELLE]  
So tell me will you take the shot?

  
[ALLURA]  
You can join the team  
  
[CORAN & ROMELLE]  
Or you could run and hide  
  
[ALLURA]  
You can live the dream  
  
[CORAN & ROMELLE]  
Or get left behind  
  
[ALLURA]  
You can rise to the top  
  
[ALTEANS]  
Or if you prefer  
  
[ALLURA]  
I could change things back  
  
[ALTEANS]  
To the way they were  
  
Woah!  
  
[ROMELLE]  
Lance, whachu waiting o—  
  
[ALLURA, spoken]  
Romelle, I've got this  
  
(sung)  
Take the chance before it's gone!  
  
[CORAN & ROMELLE]  
Time for you to prove  
  
[ALLURA]  
That I am truly what you want!  
  
[ALTEANS]  
It's time for you to take the shot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this seems a little out of character for Allura, and that's because she was playing the bad guy to get Lance on their side. She was doing the wrong thing for the right reasons.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you didn't get it:  
> The Alteans want to undermine the Atlas' attack on Haggar to attempt to negotiate peacefully instead. This is considered mutiny in a way, though they didn't plan on keeping it a secret forever. Lance (accidentally) made a deal to keep the secret in exchange for a chance with Allura. Meanwhile Pidge starts to realize she might like Lance and is pretty mad upon seeing them together, given that he chose the girl that barely noticed him over her.  
> (Obviously this is a rough start, sorry. We'll get there.)


End file.
